


searing lips and frosted fingertips

by sharkle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are burning and freezing at the same time and something undeniably beautiful has just occurred and nothing so wrong has ever been so right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	searing lips and frosted fingertips

Scorpius' hands are always cold.

Rose decides she needs to fix this.

It takes a while – she has to control her own heat so that she doesn't melt him down to a puddle at her feet (but she still does and she is _gorgeous_ ). She has to learn to chip away at the cracks, piece by piece, taking it slow, one foot after the other.

With time, his eyes thaw into something resembling affection, alight with _knowing_ her so well; but this light casts shadows in the recesses of his heart and mind, cloaking doubt and uncertainty and fear that keep a tight leash on the other things, the more _important_ things that can't seem to penetrate his shell of ice.

Rose knows she must tread lightly. It's thin ice she's walking on, and it'll hurt them both if she takes a wrong step and falls through to the cold water: He will freeze her bones solid, and she will melt the edges of the hole away and drown.

But in the end, she _does_ take a wrong step, and it _does_ hurt them both, in the _best_ way possible, so that they embrace it, embrace each other in the middle of the icyicy water, struggling to keep their heads from going under. They are each other's lifeline.

And when they emerge, they are shivering from more than just the cold and the sun is still shining and somehow, some way, something undeniably beautiful has just occurred.

A pause, inches away, begging her for permission, hardly daring to look at her. He is so tantalizingly close, his breath mixing with hers; his mouth begins to curve around her name, _Rose_.

Then they are both sighing, "Finally" against a pair of hotblazingsearing lips – she loses her fingers in his hair, and before long they are just as coldfrozenfrosted as his, numb, even though she has never felt so much so strongly all at once.

Together, they are burning and freezing at the same time, and nothing so wrong has ever been so right.

* * *


End file.
